


Closer

by oo0_oo0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochist Loki, Multi, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Theatre Major Loki, Younger Loki, older thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo0_oo0/pseuds/oo0_oo0
Summary: In which Loki is a theatre major and Thor is a physiotherapy professor in the same university. They meet at a kink club, and Thor can't get the stranger with icy green eyes and the ability to almost disappear into his role-playing personas out of his head.





	Closer

Thor took another sip of his beer and looked around the room. The lighting was just dim enough to set the mood but still bright enough for rangers to see every corner of the room at a glance. People were clustered around in pairs or small groups. A young blonde man, completely naked except for a silver thong with a bunny tail, was seated on the lap of a well-dressed middle-aged gentleman in a three piece suit at the couch area. Two girls dressed in black latex suits and stilettos were testing out the restraints on the new cross Tony had got in last month. It was early on a Saturday night, many were still talking and getting a feel for the night. 

Maybe he wasn’t here yet. Thor thought for the umpteenth time about the lithe, dark-haired man who was dressed in a strange, tight-fitting leather suit last weekend. He despite his lean silhouette, he had projected such a strong air of dominance and arrogance, Thor was sure that he would top the scene. It took him completely by surprise when his scene partner, a large burly regular many at mc2 called ‘the hulk’, ripped off his leather suit, bound him roughly with thin hemp rope, and hoisted him up on a suspension rig. 

Thor had been concerned – the shibari pattern his partner had chosen was too sparing to evenly distribute his weight for a suspension scene. Three minutes in, and Thor could already see the thin hemp rope, which seemed like another unnecessarily sadistic choice, digging into his pale skin and leaving angry red marks. Hulk hoisted his bound partner all the way to the top beam of the rig, and then in a discipline and punishment exchange, lowered and raised the rope holding him in suspension with an abrupt motion every time he answered a question wrongly. 

By then a small audience had gathered to watch. Thor could sense them holding their breath every time the rope was lowered suddenly and the dark-haired man fell about a foot before the rope tension caught him and jerked him back up again. Every now and then Thor could hear him inhale sharply, but he never so much as let out a cry. Once during the scene, when he was almost lowered all the way to the ground, he looked through the dark curtain of hair falling over his face and caught Thor’s gaze. Green, they were an icy green colour, with a glint of mischief. Thor looked over at one of the rangers who had also gathered to watch, and decided that he should probably let the club do the safety patrolling and not make a scene on his first night in town.


End file.
